


Un rêve qui éclot

by Rincevent



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Disque-Monde - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, innovation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'innovation commerciale pour ne pas être figé !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un rêve qui éclot

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

Siméon était pensif. Il se disait que si Ppa n'avait jamais été très futé, il n'avait pour autant pas été un idiot. Bien au contraire, Ppa s'était toujours considéré comme un entrepreneur dynamique et inventif. Il était persuadé que le Disque était prêt à offrir toutes ses richesses à celui qui se lèverait assez tôt pour lui proposer quelque chose d'inédit et de profondément utile à la société. Quand il était jeune, il avait fait bien des choses et avait acquis beaucoup d'expérience. Et un jour il s'était souvenu des nombreuses fois de son enfance où il avait dû sortir pour tenter de trouver des œufs pour sa mère. Celle-ci avait perdu le contact avec la réalité depuis que grand-père était parti acheter de la glace au Klatch, et ne s'était plus nourrie que d'œufs frais. Ce n'était pas facile de s'en procurer, d'une part parce que Siméon n'avait rien à payer, et d'autre part... ben en fait c'était la seule raison. Alors il était obligé d'en chaparder, mais les gens s'en rendaient compte et ne s'y laissaient pas reprendre (alors que Siméon, lui, s'était fait prendre plus d'une fois). Et un beau jour, Ppa avait dit :

\- Ça suffit ! Y en a marre de se planquer dans la fosse à purin ! Puisqu'on ne peut pas acheter des œufs, et bien on va les produire nous même !

Mman n'avait rien dit parce qu'en fait elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ce qu'il disait. Mais Ppa, à force de persévérance, avait réussi à créer sa propre entreprise de production d'œufs. Il était malheureusement décédé peu après et Siméon avait dû prendre la relève. Il était encore bien jeune pour diriger une entreprise, mais c'était ce qu'aurait voulu Ppa (avec une cravate qui crache de l'eau, allez savoir pourquoi).

L'embêtant, c'est que les seuls œufs qu'avait pu se procurer Ppa étaient des œufs de cocatrice... Oh on arrivait à s'y faire, le goût était plutôt agréable. Le seul problème, c'est que les pondeuses vous transformaient en statue si vous les touchiez / regardiez / vous trouviez dans la même pièce. Les débuts avaient donc été difficiles, pour ne pas dire périlleux. Mais aujourd'hui, la technique était rodée et Siméon pouvait exporter ses œufs jusqu'à Ankh-Morpork (siège de la Planteur JMTLG-SA). Et, en bon entrepreneur, il commençait à fournir le marché de l'art en revendant les statues des premiers employés ! Oui, Siméon était maintenant un notable de Genua ! Ppa serait fier de lui ! Pourtant, Siméon se demandait si cette tentative d'élevage en plein air était une bonne idée. Mais après tout, il ne fallait pas sombrer dans l'immobilisme !

\- Côôôt !

Siméon tourna machinalement la tête, sans y penser...


End file.
